La Vérité Et Les Mensonges: The Truth And The Lies
by Druzilla
Summary: This is AU. Originally posted on and darkenigma 2 ch.. This could get a little confusing but remember this is AU. Syd&Sark. there's an sequle named IRELAND, read it if you thought the ending to this one sucked. Finished
1. Like I said nice jewlery

Title: La Vérité Et Les Mensonges (The Truth And The Lies)  
  
by: Kasha (Dru)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected to Alias. Except Luc fielding and the storyline, that crap. Crap that you haven't seen in the eps.   
  
Summary: It's kinda AU. Syd hasn't seen sark untill she goes on this mission. Her and vaughn have already kissed. This fic could get a little confusing.  
  
Rating: PG-13, I Guess. If I'm wrong, let me know.  
  
Couples: S/SA, S/K and a little hint at a little S/V.  
  
A/N: At first his was supposed to be a fic that showed that I could write a better fic than 'ASSASIN' but now I'm not so sure it's better. I worked really hard on it and hope anybody who reads it finds it okay. Please R&R!!!! All Lyrics from EVANESCENCE CD 'Fallen' also the name of the fic from 'Going Under ' on 'Fallen'.  
  
~*~//Perfect By Nature//~*~  
  
"I cared about you but they have to trust me and you're the key to that change. I'm so sorry." She tells him and gives him a kiss on the lips.  
  
Then she gets up and shoots him in the chest.  
  
//Icons of self indulgence//  
  
SD-6; BRIEFING ROOM; FRIDAY  
  
"You, Agent Bristow, and Agent Dixon are going to a dance in Hungary held by Luc Fielding. It's in the town of Györ. We need the drawings that he keeps in his safe, in the room where the dance is to be held. Your alias's there will be Alyssa Mclane, daughter of Peter and Patricia Mclane. Both their families are of old money." Sloane tells, a slightly pissed but not letting it show, Sydney.  
  
"More information and pictures are in the folder before you. Now, Marshall with tech." Sloane said, as he sat down and Marshall stood up.  
  
"Umh, Yes. Well, since you're rich you're going to to need jewlery, right? And not something cheap like from a second hand store. But there's some useful..." Marshall started to babble when Sloane cut him of with a sharp 'MARSHALL!!' and a glare his way.  
  
"Yes, right. Like I said nice jewlery..." Marshall started again.  
  
//Just what we all need//  
  
This is just a preview, I've got 26 and a half pages to go and I don't know when I'll be able to get to a PC again. Summer vaction and stuff, still no PC at home but hopefully after the vaction we get one. THIS IS NOW BETA-ED, THANKS TO ALIASFANATIC04.  
  
bye,  
  
~Dru, iceland (kasha) 


	2. Alyssa Mclane

*Hi, again. This is not beta-ed but it soon will since I'm gonna send it to my beta but in the meanwhile, all flaws my fault. And yeah thanks for all the responds to my fic, I'm very happy. Just keep on telling me what ya think. And yes, if ya ask, i'll PM you when a new updat is ready. ~Dru, iceland*  
  
HUNGARY; GYÖR; THE DANCE; 7 PM LOCAL TIME  
  
Syd walked in with Dixon, who's alias was Alexei, Alyssa's bodyguard.   
  
Everybodys eyes were on her but she scanned the crowd and saw Luc talking to a blonde guy. Quite handsome from where Sydney stood. The blonde, that is.  
  
//More Lies About A World That...//  
  
Mr.Sark, like everyone else, looked back at the late arriver.  
  
A beutifull, blonde thing in a ice-blue, same as his eyes, satin dress that reached her feet but showed all the right curves and obviusly had a bodyguard, of some sorts.  
  
She was headed in Sark's direction.  
  
"Mr.Luc fielding? Hello, my name is Alyssa Mclane and this is my bodyguard, Alexei. Great ball or dance. Don't know what to call it. I don't think I've been to anything you've hosted.   
  
Mostly just in the U.S. and the UK. But this is great." She said, getting into the role of a blonde bimbo who only knew how to spend her daddy's money even though she's 23, (she could look like that, even though she was almost thirty.)  
  
What slightly annoyed Mr.Sark was that she didn't seem to notice him.  
  
"Well, the necklace was a gift from my ex-fiancé, Tristan Walmont. My bracelet was a birthday present from my father when I turned 23 this year. But my earrings were a birtday present from my mother when I turned 22 last year and the rinf, well, that I just bought on a shopping spree last week. Though it looks kinda wedding-ring-ish. Doesn't matter, I like it." Sydney tells, in a ditzy voice, Luc, answearing his question about her jewlery.  
  
"And it's all real diamonds?" Mr.Sark asked, which stood next to Luc.  
  
*So Sark is a little annoyed that she didn't seem to notice him. More someday. Could be months but also could only be weeks. Probably a month or so, but maybe sooner. Sorry, ~Dru, Iceland*   
  
*25.09.2003: I have a PC now but still no internet connection. The fic is finished on SD-1.com* 


	3. Past, Present and Future

La Vérité Et Les Mensonges (The Truth And The Lies)  
  
by: Dru (kasha1)  
  
Chapter.3  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Yeah. The necklace is called 'The three stone necklace.' A diamond for your Past, Present and Future. And it's form 'a diamond is forever'. The bracelet is from the 'double' collection of chimento. I think it's like 18 karat reversible, whatever that means, white gold with diamonds. My ring is from the Serendipity, platnium, collection from Tacori. See, the one in the middle has a cemetrical cut but the ones around it are round. And my earrings are from DeMerini, it says in they're ads and stuff 'the evolution of classic style.' They're really dangel and and that's so cool, I think. It makes 'em look older, or that's what I think."Syd said, always fiddling with her 'new' bracelet.  
  
If anyone looked it might seem she was just a little tense but what she was really doing was taking snap-shots of everything. Marshall was really a genious for being able to cram all that high-tech gear into her jewlery.   
  
"Wow, you really know a lot about your jewlery.) Do you know about other things too?" Mr.Sark asked the ditzy blonde.  
  
"Well, yeah, cloathes and...and...Dogs. Or at least my dog, Star, she's back at the hotel. She'd be too stressed in here." Syd looks sad and worried.  
  
"What kind is your dog?" Mr.Sark asks her and her eyes light up from half-bored to well, not bored.  
  
"Well, it's like umh, a west highland-terrier or something. Oh, and it's white and female. But I'm thinking about getting one of those small poodles or maybe a Dachshund or a Papillion. Oh, or maybe a Schnauzer. One of my friends has one of those. Reall nice. By the way, what's your name, anyway?" Syd asked, as she snapped a picture of him.  
  
"Well, my name is Anthony Anders. What are you doing here?" He asked, curious.  
  
"Well, I haven't been to many balls, dances or partys, whatever you call it outside the U.S. and UK. So, I thought why not. You know, can't hurt." Syd say, as she smiles a really bimbo-ish smile.  
  
"No, can't hurt." Sark says, but thinks. *It could for me. Gotta get those drawings.*  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Syd asks for the second time.  
  
"Me? Sure." Sark says, as he came down from his thoughts.  
  
They go out on the dancefloor when the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence starts playing.  
  
//I'm so tired of being here.  
  
Supressed by all my childish  
  
fears.  
  
And if you have to leave, I  
  
wish that you would just leave.  
  
Because your presense still   
  
lingers here.  
  
And it won't leave me alone.  
  
These wounds won't seem to  
  
heal.//  
  
It was a slow song and it seemd starnge that they fitted so well together when they were dancing.  
  
Syd felt safe in this stranger's arms.  
  
Good that she didn't know he was an assasin and workin for her mom.  
  
She really needed this.  
  
//This pain is just too real.  
  
There's just too much that time   
  
cannot erase.  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe  
  
away all of your tears. When   
  
you'd scream, I'd fight away all of   
  
your fears and I've held   
  
your hand through all of these  
  
years but you still have all of me.//  
  
TBC...  
  
*This is ch.3 and it's a bit longer than the others and it's written on my home PC, which we got today 18.09.2003 YAY!!! Well, now it's not gonna be this long between updates because soon well get a internet connection too, hopefully. PLZ, R&R!!! ~ Dru, Iceland* 


	4. Some Like It Hot

Chapter. 4  
  
disclaimer in chapter. 1  
  
I've changed my pen-name from kasha1 (dru) to crimson-snow. You see, my real name means snow (actually it means island of snow or something like that but I'll just use the snow part.) and well, I read vamp fics and watch vamp flicks. I think it makes sense.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It felt weird for him, this stranger, some spoiled blonde seemed to feel so comfy to even put her head on his chest and close her eyes, like she knew him.  
  
She smelled so good, not that he was smelling her, no, it just came at your nostrils, her perfume that is. (Vera Wang fragrance.)  
  
//You used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me//  
  
The song was coming to an end.  
  
Syd opened her eyes and looked into shockingly blue eyes.  
  
//I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
You cried I'd wipe away all of your tears and  
  
you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and   
  
I held your hand through all of these years and you still   
  
have all of me  
  
Me all  
  
Me all  
  
Me all //  
  
The song ended and before he knew it, she was gone and so was Luc.  
  
~*~//never was and never will be//~*~  
  
Twenty Minutes later; The Dance  
  
Syd was back and so was Luc. He seemed to have lost all intrest in her.  
  
"I think we should leave now. You know how star hates to be left alone at hotels. She probably misses her mum already. And besides, all the fun's drained from this dance, ball or whatever." Syd said in a bored, ditzy voice.  
  
Sark heard and thought just what you'd exspect from ditzy, blonde snobs. (Think Harmony from Buffy, only a little smarter.)  
  
Though not very much of a snob, just a little. (should I take this out?)  
  
When he got to the room with the safe and managed to open it, there were no drawings.  
  
Last time he'd use that informant. (Stay or delete?)  
  
~*~//Have you no shame Don't you see me//~*~  
  
When Sark returned downstairs, Alyssa was leaving after getting her, Ice blue, fake fur coat.  
  
(Her high heeled, ankle strapped , beeded René caovilla, shoes didn't really go with her dress but neither did her coat but the turquoise covered high heels were the only pair Francie had to loan her for her 'business party'.) (stay or delete?)  
  
She did have some Valentino Garavani with a blue floral detail, at home but the rose, she thought was too big and besides they were sandals.  
  
Thank god, no one seemed to notice that the drawings she took from Luc's safe were missing.   
  
Thirty minutes earliar:  
  
She had just sprayed Luc with some Marshall-made spray and he fell asllep imeadiatly. She opens the safe, not a hard thing really, really old safe,and takes the drawings.  
  
She takes from her powder blue clutch a rediculasly small CIA-issued-camera.  
  
A few seconds after she took the last photo, Luc started to come around.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Syd was in front of him with a embaressed smile.  
  
"You just passed out and I wasn't sure if I should try to wake you up or get some help. Besides, I really need to be going." Syd said, with an slightly embaressed tone of voice.  
  
"Oh, okay. This has never happend before." He said, as he held the door open for Syd.  
  
~*~//You know You've got everybody fooled//~*~  
  
An hour later: The Hotel  
  
Syd was watching 'Some Like It Hot' in her low-slung, drawstring, cotton, American eagle outfitters-shorts and her stretch-cotton top from AEO.  
  
There was a knock on the door, Syd goes to the door.  
  
It's roomservice. She had ordered a chocolate-sundai. (--Does that really exsist?)  
  
She gave Vaughn the film, as he was on his way out.  
  
Then she got back to her movie and Choco-ice.  
  
~*~//Look here she comes now//~*~  
  
TBC....  
  
*Tell me what ya think. I know it's horrible at parts. Tell me how I can maybe make it better. PLEASE R&R!!! ~Dru, iceland* 


	5. red haired woman

Chapter. 5  
  
disclaimer in chapter. 1  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sunday: The Airplane: 9AM  
  
Syd was writing the debrief, on her laptop, for Sloane. He wanted it as soon as she got of the plane. And she was also doing a report for the CIA.  
  
Thank god, Dixon was asleep.  
  
~*~//Bow down and stare in wonder//~*~  
  
Sunday: Syd and Francies flat: 10 PM  
  
After eleven hours on a plane, your first choice shouldn't be an hour of debriefing to Sloane and two hours of debriefing at the CIA L.A. HQ.  
  
Syd got comfortable in front of the TV and was gonna watch taped eps. of Will & Grace.  
  
A few minutes later, or more like 30 minutes later, Francie joins her on the sofa but Syd doesn't seem to notice, because she seems to be sunken in to the TV compleatly.  
  
"So, how was your weekend in New Orleans? Was that client, you just had to go to right before we were going to a concert, satisfied?" Francie asked, a hint of anger.  
  
But just a hint.  
  
"Huh, what? Yeah, he was. But you know I met this guy..." Syd was saying, when Francie interupted her.  
  
~*~//oh How we love you//~*~  
  
"A guy? How... I mean where did ya meet him?" She asked Syd, the taped ep's. of Will & Grace totally forgotten.  
  
"I didn't even catch his name. So, maybe 'MET' isn't the right word. I just remember ice blue eyes." Syd says, *like my dress.* "and blonde, short hair. God, he was really hot. But when I came back down from my room, he was gone You seen I met him in the hotel lounge and when I was leaving for my room, he was headed for the bar but hey, just as well. Don't need a guy right now. Way too much work." Syd said, like that excused her from neglegting her social life.  
  
~*~//No flaws when you're pretending//~*~  
  
*What about Vaughn? You kissed him, he kissed you back and definate sparks. But there's something missing, isn't there?* Syd thought before she was brought from her mind by the giggles in Francie.  
  
"What?" Syd asked her best friend who was dying of laughter.  
  
"You... don't need a guy? Sydney Bristow, you so need a guy." Francie told her, trying to be serious.  
  
"Shut up." Sydney says, mock-angry and hurt.  
  
~*~//But now I know she...//~*~  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER: Monday; Paris, France  
  
When Sark enters Khasinau's office, the first thing he sees is the back of a red-haired woman sitting in Khasinaus lap.  
  
She was obviously saying something funny because Khasinau was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Umh, sir? Did you want to see me?" Mr. Sark asks his boss.  
  
~*~//...Never was and never will be//~*~  
  
TBC.....  
  
*PLZ, R&R!!! And constructive critcism only, please. ~ thanks, Dru.* 


	6. very unpleasant news

La Vérité Et Les Mensonges  
  
by: Crimson-Snow (Dru)  
  
Chapter. 6  
  
disclaimer in chapter. 1  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The woman turns around and it's that same woman he met in hungary or at least her identical twin or something.  
  
"Alyssa?" Sark asked, it was weird to meet her here, in Paris.  
  
But her folks were loaded, so maybe she was having a ...good time?  
  
But with ...Khasinau?  
  
~*~//You don't know how you've betrayed me//~*~  
  
"No, my name's Alice. But maybe we've met somewhere else." She said, as she stood up from Khasinaus lap.  
  
She was wearing a red, Diane von furstenberg , chiffon dress. 24k-gold-plated, José maria barrera,   
  
clip on coral beaded earings and Carlos (santan) slides with beades and floral design.  
  
~*~//And somehow you've got everybody fooled//~*~  
  
She picks up her red purse and walks out, smiling.  
  
A few minutes later, when Sark steps out of Khasinaus office, She's waiting outside.  
  
She pats him on the shoulder and he almost reaches for his gun but when he sees who it is, he relaxes and lets go of the   
  
gun concealed under his suit jacket.  
  
She kisses him, deeply and passionatly, but he was kinda worried Khasinau would see.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asks him, a little flustered.  
  
*Thank god, Vaughn isn't near.* She thought, because he'd see she had enjoyed that kiss and she didn't want to hurt him.  
  
~*~//Whithout the mask where will you hide//~*~  
  
"I work for the man you were... snogging. What are you doing here?" He asked her.  
  
"Cool. Well, Mom and Dad stopped wanting to pay for my social life. So, I need a rich guy to pay for it. Your employer has powers,   
  
right? Well, with power comes money, right?" She tells him before she smiles and turns on her feet and goes back to Khasinau.  
  
~*~//Can't find yourself lost in your lie//~*~  
  
Sark heard two months later that Alyssa or Alice, as she liked to be called now, was engaged to be married to Khasinau.  
  
He goes to the wedding , of course she's beautiful but then nobody hears from them in a few months.  
  
They had moved to Athens, Greece.  
  
~*~//I know the truth now//~*~  
  
Sark was outside the house 'Alice' and his boss had moved into. No one seemed to be home, except the staff and guards, of course.  
  
The maid that came to the door told him, in greek, that Mrs. Khasinau had gone out that morning and had yet to return.  
  
But when he was getting back in his car, there she was dressed in a red, shell segal crinkle silk-chiffon kerchief-slleve, blouse,   
  
Kelly chusing sequin detailing cotton pants and blck hollywould linen slides with sequinesed flowers on each.  
  
Holding a, Nancy Gonzalez woven crocodile, bag with banana-leaf fiber lining and chanel sunglasses on top of her red, short hair.  
  
For a minute, Sark freezes.  
  
Some sunlight lands on Alices, Jean-Francois Albert wedding ring. A loud bark snaps him out of it.  
  
Her dog.  
  
He could see it was an annoying , little thing.  
  
"Hi, Anthony. Alex's not home, had to go somewhere. Thought you'd be with him. Oh, well. Since you're here, why don't you   
  
come on in?" She told him, as she picked up star and walked towards the front door.  
  
~*~//I know who you are//~*~  
  
Another maid opens this time, Alice puts her bag on a chair on her way to the backyard where the pool was.  
  
She lets Star down, puts her sunglasses on a nearby pool-table, slipped out of her slides, took of her blouse and pants.  
  
Underneeth was an Elizabeth Southwood, poly-lycra sauvage, bikini.  
  
She swims a few laps and Sark just sits on a nearby pool-bench.  
  
After about 15 minutes, she stops and asks him to help her from the pool and he does so, she pulls him into the pool and ruining   
  
his exspensive suit.  
  
They splash around a little but then Alice kisses him again, like she had in the parisian office.  
  
And he kisses back, of course, but thanks god, Khasinau wasn't home.  
  
~*~//And I don't love you anymore//~*~  
  
Everybody knew that Sark and Khasinau's wife were fooling around except he didn't seem to notice it or maybe he didn't care   
  
what his throphy wife did because he was also fooling around.  
  
~*~//Never was and never will be You don't know how you betrayed me//~*~  
  
Sark had just come across some very unpleasant information.  
  
TBC....  
  
*Tell me what ya think and PLZ, remember to R&R!!!Alyssa/Alice is syd's aliases ~ Crimson Snow* 


	7. Sydney?

Chapter. 7  
  
Disclaimer in ch.1  
  
Like Willow said; "love makes us do the wacky"  
  
~*~*~  
  
It seemed that Alyssa Mclane, Alice Khasinau's real name was Sydney Bristow. She was a agent for the CIA.  
  
He was debating if he should tell his boss that his wife was a spy. Double. Usually, he wouldn't hesitate but this was complicated. He liked her, or at least the person she was acting, and he's miss her.  
  
She was probably pulling a Irina Derevko / Laura Bristow on him...  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by the doorbell. He first checks who it is, it's Alys... Sydney.   
  
He opens for her, can't let her get suspicius.  
  
But when he opens the door, there stands Syd in sweats and a T-shirt. In sneakers and tangled, red hair.  
  
She had let it grow.  
  
She was also holding her dog , if it even was her dog, and she looked scared, really scared.  
  
"What's the matter, Alice?" He asks her, as he lets her into his flat.  
  
~*~//And somehow you've got everybody fooled//~*~  
  
"I think I just killed Alex, your boss and my husband. Obviously, he wasn't screwing around and I didn't know about us. He just snapped. You gotta help me. I gotta get out of here, back home where my parents are." She said, as she sat down on his couch, in apparent shock.  
  
"It's alright. I'll help you, Sydney." He said, as he sat down next to her.  
  
She looks at him, weird but unreadable on her face.  
  
"Sydney? My name's Alyssa but my dead husband thought it was Alice." She told him, she looked distraught but she was a agent for SD-6 and the CIA. She had to be a good liar and hide her true feelings.  
  
"It's okay, I'm not going to tell anyone. I'll even help you escape. I'd think you need better cloathes, a new hair color and style. Are you sure you won't get rid of that damn dog?" He asked her, as she had stood up and was kinda wearing a hole in his living room floor.  
  
~*~//It never was and never will be//~*~  
  
Four days later: Sarks appartment in Amboias (not sure if that's written right), France.  
  
It was kinda weird but nothing had happend since him & Syd fled Athens.  
  
Why didn't he get a confirmation that Khasinau was dead befor he fled?  
  
Because he had formed emotional attachment with this double agaent, Sydney bristow.  
  
~*~//You're not real and you can't save me//~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
*I know it's short but there's not much left of the fic and I can't finish the whole thing in one chapter, now can I. That'd be soooo boring. Gotta strech it out a little. thanks, plz R&R!!!! ~ Crimson Snow, Iceland* 


	8. bleed out and blacks out

Chapter. 8  
  
Disclaimer in ch.1  
  
~*~  
  
*Chapter.7;  
  
Why didn't he get a confirmation that Khasinau was dead befor he fled?  
  
Because he had formed a emotional attachment with this double agent, Sydney bristow.*  
  
This is what Mr. Sark thought, as he sat on the floor, of his apartment, cuffed to a radiator.  
  
This morning he woke up and reached for Syd but she wasn't there.  
  
He should've thought more about it but he just went back to sleep.  
  
When he got any sleep at all, he slept and nothing could wake him up.  
  
Except, when he decides to wake up on his own.  
  
So, when he wakes up around noon, he's cuffed to the radiator in their bedroom.  
  
~*~//Somehow now you're everybody's fool //~*~  
  
Just a few minutes after he wakes up, three persons walk in.  
  
(Going under)  
  
~*~//...Blurring and stirring The truth and the lies//~*~  
  
Alexander khasinau, Irina Derevko and Sydney bristow.  
  
"I thought you were killed? Guess, I was wrong. Just tell me why the fuck am I cuffed to a fucking radiator?" He almost yelled, the second part at syd, who just stood there and looked at him.  
  
"Well, actually. As you see, I never killed or hurt my husband. He knew I was a spy, double, within the week of that snog in the office. He tried to recruited me. And I took it." Syd told a cuffed Sark.  
  
~*~//So I don't know what's real and what's not//~*~  
  
"This is going to sound stupid but why?" He asked her, as she sat down while her huband and Mom stood near the bedroom-door.  
  
"Well, I was just tired of waiting for the damn CIA to get that son of a bitch, Sloane. So, I'm on his side but at least I can hurt him without all that paperwork-crap!!" Syd said, she seemed very upset.  
  
Her mother came to her and whispered something in her ear. He didn't hear it though it didn't seems like she was whispering very low but there was matter of the radio in the room, that Syd had turned on when they had walked into the room.  
  
"They wanted me to see if I could make you do something against them and you did, you helped me escape after I TOLD you that I had killed your boss, instead of killing me or turning me in, you helped me. It seemed that I only had to make you feel again and you'd do anything for me." She smiles at him, then shoots him in the thigh with a silenced gun.  
  
Then, in the arm.  
  
Shoulder.  
  
Stomach.  
  
~*~//Always confusing the thoughts in my head//~*~  
  
Her mom and husband went outside the bedroom to talk over some things that were not meant for Syd or Sarks ears.  
  
Syd gets down on her knees beside Sark and whispers in his ear,  
  
"I cared about you but they have to trust me and you're the key to that trust. I'm so sorry." She tells him and then gives him a kiss on the lips.  
  
Then she stands up and shoots him in the chest.  
  
Then she leaves him to bleed out on his own bedroom floor, shot by the first woman he had ever truly loved.  
  
~*~//So I can't trust myself anymore I'm dying again//~*~  
  
From the radio, he hears, as he bleed out and blacks out, a familiar song from a time in Hungary.  
  
//...When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along//  
  
THE END!!! ~ PLZ, R&R  
  
by: Crimson Snow (Dru, kasha1), Iceland, 24.09.2003 


End file.
